Punching in a Dream
by eolhcsullivan452
Summary: For SoKai Day. When Sora sees the way Xaldin treats Belle, it leaves him fearing what kind of treatment his Princess might be receiving. Filled with guilt for Kairi being captured by the Organization, Sora's able to meet Kairi via their connected hearts. In a shared dream, Kairi assures Sora she doesn't blame him. As long as he believes in the Light, they'll see each other again.


******Author's Note: Somewhat of a companion piece to "You Are Not Alone in This." Also, I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes in this. If you see anything too bad, be sure to let me know. Though I've looked this over a few times, I haven't had as much time to edit this as I usually would (because I've made _so_ many SoKai Day projects). I'll, hopefully, look this over more in depth in the future, but until then, I hope you enjoy, SoKai fans! And a happy SoKai day to all!**

**Punching in a Dream**

The fact remained that Sora was terrified for Kairi. When he'd seen the way Xaldin had manhandled Belle, Sora was struck even more so with the image of what could be happening to his Princess of Heart.

Kairi... How she must have hated him for getting her into this mess. Really it was all just too much. She was supposed to be safe on the islands, but maybe there was no such thing as safety anymore. At least where he was involved.

Though Belle escaping the wind Organization member was inspiring (and gave Sora hope that Kairi might still save herself), Sora couldn't help the anger that swelled inside him, that he quickly tried to hide. He'd learned his lesson. Though he really would have loved to single-handedly dispatch the Organization XIII members one by one, Sora knew better than to antagonize them when Kairi's life hung in the balance.

Besides, he really needed to keep on his happy face for Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, Chip and Dale. They were all counting on him to keep it together until Kairi, the King, and Riku were located at last.

That didn't mean that when Sora saw the Beast and Belle dancing, he didn't imagine it was his Princess safely in his arms. Though Sora would never wish to steal away the Prince and Belle's happy ending, there was no denying that he'd never felt so frightened or guilty in his entire life. As such, Sora wished that looking at Kairi's lucky charm would give him the strength to find her rather than torture him. At the moment it was doing him no good to look at it. Quite the contrary, really. So for the first time since he'd received the charm from Kairi, Sora didn't want to take note of it at all. Instead, he latched it onto his Keyblade to form Oathkeeper and hoped that Kairi would feel some sort of hope when he destroyed their enemies with it.

_Just let her know that I'm on my way and I'll save her_. As long as Kairi didn't lose the Light that even brightened Sora's Darkness, he thought he could live with the rest. Maybe.

Bidding adieu to the Beast, Belle, and the other castle's occupants, Sora walked off with Donald and Goofy towards the world exit. All the while, Jiminy held onto Sora's hood like he always did, but when Sora thought about the weight of the cricket on his neck, he was brought up short; suddenly Sora found his careful façade crumble into pieces.

Sora remembered all too well when Kairi had tried to mash hats on his head to combat the school uniforms. As it was, there wasn't really any sort of headwear that could tame Sora's locks, and when she stubbornly bought him every hat she could afford, he'd begun giving them back to her for her birthday each year. Though he'd missed her birthday last year, Sora knew the one he'd meant to give her was the one that matched her gray hoodie. Idly, Sora had to wonder if he'd ever get to give Kairi that hat now.

As sweat trickled down Sora's form due to his nervousness, he felt the perspiration dampen Kairi's charm hanging against his leg. When it became such that the thing slipped off his Keychain, Sora reached for it without a moment's pause. If only it hadn't been that moment that Heartless chose to ransack them. He knew better than anyone—when he looked on the yellow, beady eyes marketing him as a target—that he would be losing his heart to them.

_"I'm sorry, Kairi."_

"Wak! That'll show ya!" Looming before Sora's very eyes, in the stead of the swarm of Neoshadows that had been there prior, were two things. The first, of course, was nothing else but the vast forest they'd first entered in discovering this world. It would be through this magical woodland that the party would make their leave. And though the sun fought against the night to release a few dappled rays of sunlight (much like the irises of the Heartless), it was not this that gave Sora pause.

Rather, it was the form of Sora's anthropomorphic friend, Donald, who had just saved his life. Rubbing his eyes a few times to make certain he was awake, Sora took a moment to turn his gaze upon the violet castle turrets (where he'd last seen Donald emerging from), and the overgrown woods that the duck was now in. Glancing at Goofy and Jiminy who shrugged equally curious (but of course in gladness, too, as they were relieved to see Sora alive and well), the Keyblade master had to fall to his knees in defeat.

It wasn't so much that he'd lost Kairi and almost her lucky charm (that Sora fingered in his hand now to reassure himself he _had _retrieved it), but that he'd messed up so much that he'd needed Donald to come and save him. As sad as he was about Kairi, he needed to get his head in the game. He wouldn't save her like this. And that Organization, that he wanted to spite with every fiber of his being, would probably be better off without him, anyway. If they could get the King to do their bidding with his Keyblade, that was.

Shaking his head at the dizzying thought, Sora mouthed a "thank you" to Donald, and quickly got to his feet with the deftness he was usually known for. Though he made a show of shaking his unruly locks just to get them out of his eyes, the truth was Sora was really fighting back tears. And it didn't seem that Goofy was ignorant to that truth.

Coming up from behind him and putting reassuring hands on Sora's shoulders (much like he had done during their first visit to the Coliseum), Goofy remarked with a sad timber to his voice, "Gawrsh, Sora. Don't do tha' again. Why, I thought we might lose you again for a moment thar'. And after that happened in Hollow Bastion, I don't want it to again." As Goofy's voice dropped to a softer whisper, he removed his hands from Sora to put a hand under his chin.

Sensing it as a cue to escape the scrutiny, Sora began walking away from his friends again (this time with the charm firmly in his hand and the Keyblade at the ready), and continued the search for the swirling green vortex that would transport them someplace else. Since he'd thought of Olympus Coliseum a moment ago, Sora thought he might try going there next. Demyx had been messing with the Olympus Stone last time, and who knew? Maybe the pathway to the Organization's world was close to where that coward had been sent. It would make sense, of course.

Putting his hands behind his head to adopt his usual laid-back attitude, Sora scarcely avoided tripping into the teleport point rather than finding it. Getting it together now, as he stood in the green light that he somewhat imagined to be what Riku's Light looked like, Sora regarded his friends a little crestfallenly. "Look, I was a little upset about what happened with Kairi. And tired from the Xaldin fight. But thanks to Donald, I'm okay. There's really nothing to worry about, so let's get goin-"

"Sora, it's not a sign of weakness to talk about these things you know," Jiminy inserted as calmly and scholarly as he usually was. Moving onto Sora's shoulder, the cricket put a comforting hand on the boy's cheek. Though Sora was grateful for it, he was humiliated to realize he was once again falling apart at the seams. Tearless sobs racking his body now, the feel of Jiminy once again reminded Sora of the weight of those different hats on his head.

Perhaps getting some signal from Sora to jump off, or perhaps wanting to face the Keyblade wielder better, Jiminy leapt quickly over to Goofy's shoulder. Chip and Dale, who must have wondered why the party was standing in the gummi transporter, but not signaling to be brought up, soon appeared in the forest with the other concerned friends.

Though Sora's first response was to shake them off the way he'd wanted to Jiminy, he stopped the notion. One, because the two were heavier together than Jiminy by himself and didn't feel at all like fleece hats, and two because the happy-go-lucky look on Dale's face was what Sora knew he needed to be again.

Taking a leaf from Dale's book, Sora threw his hands up in frustration and exclaimed something. If things had been different, it might have been like when Sora had been telling his friends about Kairi on their first adventure. When Sora hadn't known she was in danger, and thought he'd find her easily. If only that had been true then. If only that was true now. "The stupid thing is that what I'm worried about the most is that Organization XIII will cost Kairi her confidence!"

"Her confidence?" Donald echoed, as he cocked his head to the side and tapped one foot in thought.

Then, taking the initiative, he led the party he'd once been in charge of driving around, back to the gummi ship; when they were back in their usual seats and abode (that was now Sora's home as much as anything), the questioning expressions on Sora's friends' faces didn't change the slightest. He was reminded of the looks Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka had given him at the thought of some of his old schemes, and his heart hurt even more.

Sora really knew they ought to be getting to the Olympus Coliseum, but as his heart seemed to break and splinter, he found he couldn't keep his words at bay at all. Maybe he wasn't as strong as he'd thought. "Yeah. Kairi's always had a problem with feeling inadequate, I guess you could say."

"Inadequate?" Jiminy questioned whilst putting one hand on his hat so the other could look through pages of the journal. Clearly, he was looking for mentions of Kairi ever being insecure, and when he came up short, he turned confused eyes on Sora.

The afore mentioned boy could only lean back in the pilot's seat and sigh, as he thought about all the wrong notions that had gone through Kairi's head. He wondered now if she'd be even worse off now than she had been. Why hadn't he just let her come with him?

Burying his hands in his face, Sora explained, "Yeah, you see, Kairi was never much of a fighter. Out of everything, that was one of the things she never really had a talent for. She'd sort of feel left out when Riku, me, and three of our other friends would spar, so she became our official leader. She kept us in line by telling me things like not to drink from the ocean. It was good because, without her, I probably would have. Kairi's always been such a great help to everyone. She even would keep Riku and me from killing each other when our rivalry became too extreme. And even then, I think she still thought we might could do well without her. That we were better off without her. What she didn't see was that she gave us drive. Without wanting to let Kairi see her home world again, Riku and I never would have wanted to leave the island."

_And I never would have met you guys_. Though Sora didn't say the last bit, the truth of it hung heavily in the air. How had Kairi thought she was at fault when everything was his fault? All the wonders he'd beheld would not have existed were it not for Kairi, and now she was torn (torn from him) in more ways than one.

Though Sora knew his party was looking at him concernedly, and aching to comfort him, it just wasn't in Sora's heart to let them do so. So smiling and bidding them goodnight, Sora put the ship on autopilot and headed to his room.

All the while he was hoping that for once he'd have a dreamless sleep. He didn't want to be haunted by her memory anymore. It was too painful.

Though Sora knew he deserved to be haunted by dreams of Kairi's capture, those dreams wouldn't come either. He was caught in a meaningless numbness, and even if he found Riku and the King, Sora knew he'd never be fine until he found Kairi. And even then, he wouldn't be fine until he healed her again.

...

As Sora slept, a picture began to paint itself in the back of his consciousness. As he clung to his bed sheets, and tried to hold onto what was coming with equal ferocity, he was soon met with the sound of his own voice. "You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi. Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an 'S'." Pondering at the sound now, Sora noted the blackness that had once been his dreamscape was now giving way to white. Likewise, the lead feeling he'd held before was being replaced with weightlessness. So strange.

As Sora floated in the Light, he became aware of a few things. One being that even though he'd thought his giving Kairi the "hint" had been a dream (when he'd been in that strange pod), he wasn't so sure anymore. And most importantly, Kairi was now walking towards him with longer locks than he remembered her with. Though Sora deduced that he easily could have imagined her that way, something seemed off about the idea, and he really had to wonder what was real and what was not.

Could this Kairi be as real as that dream he'd had with her was beginning to feel like? It would be a dreadful thing to believe it and only have it be proved wrong, but at the same time, Sora yearned for Kairi's presence so much, there was nothing else he could do but believe this girl was the real deal. At least for now.

"Sora," the longer-haired-Kairi said with her signature smile, and her head tilted to the side. The moment Kairi stepped forward, Sora noticed he was no longer surrounded by Darkness or Light at all. Rather, what he assumed to be his Heart Platform appeared beneath them, and though Sora floated for a moment, he instantly fell atop it like he did in his other dream. Thankfully, it didn't shatter or give way to Darkness this time. Instead, all Sora imagined he'd done was bruise his dream nose, but he couldn't find it in him to care for his wounded ego in the slightest. Not when Kairi was giggling at him and landing onto the Platform gracefully herself.

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Sora ingrained the sound of Kairi's laughter into his heart. If nothing else, he would make sure that that existed of Kairi even if nothing else did. Even if the world ended, the memory of Kairi would be carried in Sora's heart, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Because if they were only memories of the Darkness when they died, what could Sora give Kairi that was better than remembering her always? Sora thought he knew one thing, and since Riku wasn't around to rain on his parade, Sora thought he just might act on it.

"Sora!" Kairi gasped, as he even surprised himself and ran over to Kairi and caught her in an embrace. Burying his face into her hair, Sora aimed not to sully her hair with his tears, but he wasn't sure he could make such promises. Especially since this Kairi was tangible unlike the one in his other dreams. In his other dreams, his fingers would go through Kairi's own right when they touched, and then he'd be falling forever. Not now. Not now. Was it really possible to think that this Kairi could be real? That somehow their hearts had connected, and he was with her for this one moment? Just this one moment?

"Sora, what's gotten into you?" Kairi deadpanned in a way Sora thought sounded very much like how he had when he'd asked why she wanted to just take the raft with him. It seemed as though she was mocking him, and Sora would never want any other Kairi than his snarky one. Like how he knew the mysterious man in the Land of Dragons had had to be Riku due to his rudeness, Sora was suddenly aware that this had to be Kairi for her brazenness.

Kairi... His Kairi was really here! And her hair was longer, even if her clothes were the same.

"You know," Sora muttered as he pulled away from Kairi, but made sure to keep his hands on her shoulders, "You really should learn to change your clothes, Kairi. Even in a dream you don't want to be stinky." Yes, Sora had learned his rudeness and snark from Kairi, and Sora knew that that, more than anything, would alert Kairi to how much he loved and needed her.

_Yes, let Kairi see her worth_, Sora thought to himself, as he gave Kairi his award winning smile and squeezed her shoulders for good measure. _Let her know she's here with me and I never want to let her go._

Alas, even though he was smiling, Sora knew exactly what Kairi's response was going to be when her eyes shifted to brown-ish due to her fury. It was exactly like Sora had anticipated. She smacked him on the head like she had when he'd been" still dreaming".

And perhaps to show she wouldn't take such a tone from even Sora, her favorite person in the world, (okay, Sora was exaggerating, but he was too happy not to), she pushed him onto the ground and peered down into his face like she always did when chastising him for being lazy. Or silly. "Sora! You're completely helpless, you know that? I, in fact, am wearing an awesome new outfit, but you can't see it because you haven't seen my new look yet. Though our hearts are connected and bringing us together, you must be imaging for yourself what I look like. To me, for example, you still look the same with slight differences I can easily imagine."

"So does that mean you're imagining me with an awesome six pack, a goatee, and bulging muscles." Sora joked, and situated himself more comfortably on the ground. Sitting Indian style, it didn't take Sora long to pull Kairi down to sit beside him (this time, even being brave enough to cup her hand in his), and try to imagine her with darker hair. As her hair did, in fact, seem to get darker, Sora had to imagine she was right about the hypothesizing her appearance thing. He then tried to imagine her showing her stomach, but when that didn't work, Sora put his chin in his hand and sighed dramatically. Okay, so no wish fulfillment, then. Maybe he really only could just imagine her with realistic aging. Either that, or his imagination was terrible.

"Aww, Sora. You're making that face you do when Riku beats you in things. Don't be sad. While you could only look like that in your dreams, a dream is a wish your heart makes. Maybe your wish will come true!"

And it was then, when Kairi said something similar to what Jiminy always did, that it all came rushing back to Sora. Gasping in horror, and screwing his face up in real torment, Sora searched Kairi's face for something, anything. Was she hurt? Did she feel betrayed? Was she scared? She was with the Organization right now, presumably asleep. Was there any chance they'd- No! He'd kill them before he'd ever allow them to-

"Sora, what's wrong? I've never seen you so angry. It's okay, you know. They're being... courteous to me. And I know you or Riku will be here eventually."

Not being able to take Kairi's courtesy towards him, or her selflessness anymore, Sora did something he never would have thought he'd be brave enough to do. In reality, he'd only meant to show her real warmth, and somehow make her situation better, but when Sora's lips found Kairi's, he thought maybe he was helping himself, too. Though Sora really didn't know what he was doing, there was no denying that finally holding Kairi like this was nice. He held her in his arms gently; like the priceless gem she was. And Kairi wrapped her arms around Sora just as softly. Yes, it was nice being with her like this. Sharing their Light, and all the good emotions it brought. When Kairi began molding her lips to Sora's almost too expertly—so much so that Sora never wanted to let go—he thought it best to pull away.

The fact was, if he kept it up, he'd become a fiend. A Kairi-Kissing-Fiend, but a fiend all the same. And he didn't deserve Kairi's love. Not after- Not after... Why couldn't his love have been the only bad thing in her life? Though Sora knew he didn't deserve to kiss Kairi now, he also wished it were the only thing Kairi had to fear. If only.

"Kairi, I'm so, so sorry," Sora told her whilst putting a hand on Kairi's cheek, and looking imploringly into her eyes. He needed her to save herself. Somehow. She didn't need him. If her life was such sadness around him, she didn't need him. And it had to be, too. Especially if she doubted herself around hi-

"What? Sora, what are you talking about? You seem all over the place. Your heart's in turmoil. It'll be okay, really. You'll see-"

"Stop that, Kai!"

Though there was unbridled anger in Sora's tone, it wasn't for Kairi. It was for himself. Latching onto Kairi's hand desperately now, an odd sort of phrase played in the back of Sora's mind, "_I came here so I'd never lose you again!_"

And while it was true enough, the often-used saying in Sora's head was missing some crucial detail: he'd already lost Kairi. Any second now, and she'd probably fade into fireflies, and he might never see her again. How in the world had he let such a thing happen? How could Kairi say anything towards him now that wasn't rebuking?

Putting his anger aside for just a moment—so that he might stroke Kairi's cheek lovingly again—Sora placed a hand over Kairi's heart, and all but begged her to see the monster he was. "Don't you see, Kai? They kidnapped you because of me. This is my fault and my burden."

Though Sora had thought Kairi might turn away from him like Riku might have Maleficent (and like a girl in the back of Sora's mind, that looked eerily similar to Kairi, had), Sora had thought it might be for Kairi mistaking his anger to be towards her or something. So why, then, did she seem calm and serene? Why did she seem just lost in thought as she looked out into the empty atmosphere (the way Sora had when Ansem had approached him in the secret place)?

Almost wistfully, Kairi put a hand atop Sora's head and began creating soothing motions on it. This time, though, she didn't hurt him. Instead, she comforted him. It reminded Sora of stories he'd heard in the Bible about Jesus being forced to wear a crown of thorns. Was Kairi trying to remove that imagined burden from Sora now? But why would she?

"Sora, don't be upset. It's a blessing that I can see you even like this. Last time was due to that boy Roxas, but I-" As Kairi trailed off for a moment, Sora looked out desperately towards the nothingness that had drawn Kairi's eyes. He tried in vain to understand her point of view, but nothing came. Still, even if Sora couldn't understand what Kairi was saying, it couldn't be all bad. Something had had to put that lovely smile on Kairi's face, after all. It was truly beautiful.

Almost seeming to unconsciously lean into Sora's embrace, Kairi tucked her head under Sora's chin. When she started up her explanations again, she had to look backwards and up at him. Such a thing almost had Sora laughing at the prospect, but only scarcely, as he attempted to fight it. "I'm glad I get to talk to you with our connected hearts, Sora. I wondered if we might be able to do this, and I'm glad we are. I have to tell you, you see. I have to tell you that it's pointless trying to carry me yourself. I'm not entirely useless. And I don't want to slow you down, that's why I stayed behind. Don't worry about me, Sora. It'll have made everything I did for nothing. Besides, I'm in the Keyblade master's heart now. Maybe... maybe that'll mean I'll get a Keyblade."

"Kairi..." As Sora played with Kairi's locks, he really had to wonder if what she said was true. Did she really not blame him at all? Sora had always known Kairi was full of an immeasurable amount of kindness, but all of this... All of this was almost too much.

As Sora pressed a light kiss on Kairi's head, he found himself wishing she'd be a bit more selfish. "Thank you."

When Kairi shifted in Sora's arms at his words, Sora surmised that she must have been just as surprised as he was. What he'd just said... It was an echo of what he'd said to Kairi when she'd saved him from being a Heartless. But, really, what other thing could he have said now? What other way might he have said it? Kairi was the real savior and brave one in this tale, Sora mused. She was his brave little soldier girl, and as long as that remained true... Well, he supposed he had nothing else to could wish for. "But Kai, don't be afraid to speak up about the things you want to see, or the things you want to do. For you... You could only be an asset to me."

Though the way they were sitting kept Sora from seeing Kairi's response to his words, he imagined the way her beautiful blue eyes must have widened. Perhaps they had even blinked open to make the affect even more surreal. The look he was imagining her with now... Sora knew he'd made the same face many times when met with bright light. Was it too much to wish that Kairi's reaction, then, meant Sora was her Light as much as Kairi was his? The smile she was surely wearing now... Sora would have given anything if it had come from him.

In the end, he supposed that was what his own smiles were. Devices in which he could bring joy out in other people. And it was all even better that he'd succeeded in making Kairi feel cheerier. Sweet, selfless, feisty Kairi. It had smarted small, but Sora could feel something coming on now. The injustice that Kairi hadn't gotten to have the adventure they'd all agreed on. She really had gotten the short end of the stick, but Sora would be damned if he let it end that way. If nothing else, he would show her her home that had started everything. After all, since Kairi had been born there, it was that place that had jumpstarted his life.

As the happy thought was almost enough to make Sora able to fly right then and there, maybe he didn't even need Neverland to teach Kairi the trick.

Feeling a true smile light up his features now (and almost being surprised for it, but not really since he was in Kairi's presence), Sora disentangled his arms from around Kairi, but only to lean close to her ear and whisper, "In another world, I learned how to fly. It was really something, Kairi. And once I find you again, I'll take you to Neverland, and it'll be great."

Though Sora had pulled away from Kairi, and had even found it in him to get to his feet, he almost had to wonder if it was all in vain when he clapped his hands over his mouth and almost fell over in shock. Of course, Kairi's righteous laughter when she shot to her own feet only served in making Sora want to act even more like a clown. At least if it would bring more mirth from her, but that wasn't the reason Kairi laughed now. Or the reason Sora was shocked. It was irony. Pure, unadulterated irony. That, "it'll be great" line had been spoken by someone else before, hadn't it? A friend that had been afraid to see new worlds at first, but conceded she was ready when she sat by Sora on the dock. Kairi…

"Oh, Sora," Kairi said humorlessly, as she swatted the air and took to putting one hand on her hip. "Here you are trying to cheer me up about not seeing many worlds, and yet you use the line I did when I thought I'd see them all?" When Kairi bonked Sora on the shoulders lightly, he thought he was about to get a chastising from her again about not using his brain, but what happened next he wouldn't have expected even in his wildest dreams. Even if this was a dream. Standing on her tiptoes (huh. Kairi must have, correctly, imagined an older him), the girl kissed Sora on the cheek before shyly pecking him on the side of the mouth.

Though she blushed and put her hands behind her back, as she teetered nervously, Kairi seemed to ever be the minx when she pulled away from Sora before he could kiss her back. Though she was playing hard to get, Sora thought he'd always been chasing after this girl, in more ways than one, and he knew he'd never stop. Nor would he want to. Even when she was safely in his arms again, Sora knew he'd always be trying to bring them even closer.

"Sora, it looks like you never changed. And I can't thank you enough for that. So don't beat yourself up, but rather be proud that your younger self caught me in its embrace. Now that I know you'll always be that boy, you'll always have me. Always. Even when we're miles away."

And as Sora saw tears of joy streaming Kairi's eyes, he was overcome with yet another memory. And yet another realization. Finally, he thought he understood everything, and he wouldn't live in regret any longer. Instead, he'd think of the glory that would be their inevitable reunion, and only that. Because then, nothing could be realer.

As Sora held Kairi to him on the floor again—as his own happy tears rained down his cheeks—Sora was aware of a bright light, and the fact that Kairi was leaving him. Temporarily, of course. It was only temporary.

He was waking up now, but even as it took him away from this wonderful dream, Sora couldn't be bothered in the slightest. When he was awake, he had a chance to find Kairi again. And as Sora was finally healed from his own torment, his Heart Platform—that had held a picture of a captive Kairi on it—seemed to find a way to release Kairi from the Organization, of its own violation. It was then and there that Sora knew everything would be all right.

"I love you, Kairi. More than anything."

And though it sounded more like wind then her heart answering back, Sora could have sworn he'd heard her tell him, "I love you, too. More than anything."

More than anything.

...

_"Say, Kairi. What's the real reason you're so insistent on me getting a hat, anyway?"_

_"Because, silly. Like soldiers that have come back from war, and embrace their loved ones in a cap, I want to be able to find you that way. Should I ever lose you."_

And so it was for more than one reason that Sora would think of Kairi in Tron's world. One because her name was part of the password. And two, because he did wear a hat in that world. As Sora offered his friends a smile—and taught Tron the wonders of feelings, friends, and love—he knew he and Kairi would find each other eventually. Maybe she'd even find him, like she'd wanted. And so Sora had friends, but mostly he had hope.


End file.
